When a website, such as a popular news site, offers its readers a chance to contribute to a conversation (e.g., a particular news story via, e.g., video conferences, commenting, etc.), there may be little to no controls for the website to limit users from contributing to the conversation. Some of the users may be disruptive and/or may not contribute to the quality of the conversation. Additionally, with so many news stories and so many different websites covering the same story, participants may have a difficult time deciding which conversation in which to participate.